Neodrift Wiki
2095. Neodrift City. The city of lights; of technological advancements, a Utopia for those who find themselves lucky enough to live in it… if you're rich enough. Following the events of WW2, the world was in horror at the nuclear warfare that took place. Millions of casualties, from conflict, nuclear explosions and radiation poisoning; something had to be done. After much heated debate and argument, a global decision was made. Nuclear weapons and artillery were to be banned universally and indefinitely, as a way to prevent such catastrophic events next time. The city struggling from the effects of the bombs were to be given heavy compensation, and assisted with rebuilding their wiped out home. Radiation poisoning had harmed the remaining population. As the years passed, it was suddenly revealed that DNA mutations had introduced a new gene into people’s bodies, giving them powers in the form of pure, lethal energy. Even more deaths sprung up as hearts failed, unable to handle the new surge of power. Some thankfully survived the new gene, their body forcing it to become dormant. In turn, they had sacrificed their limbs, health, their lifespan; even their sanity in some cases. Time passed, and the city was slowly rebuilt. With the new ban on weapons, people decided that they'd get creative, taking everyday items and converting them into upgraded versions. Some even grew overambitious and made them into concealed weapons. A small corporation, looking for a new business idea, heard about these new weapons and immediately snatched it up. They began creating new technology to make everyday tasks easier, improving people’s quality of lives. The Corporation quickly made millions, growing wealthy very quickly. The original inventors were furious, crying out against this plagiarism. They removed the inventors permanently. A few survived, forced into slums and poorer areas with those who couldn’t afford this new, thriving technology. Eventually the corporation became a partnered organization, with the most influential corporations joining, all fighting for power and wealth. Of course, this created a divide in society; those that were wealthy enough to buy the new tech and those that weren't. The poorer people grew even poorer, slums popping up for those who had nowhere else to go. If you were poor, the corporations didn't care, people decided, dying from starvation and illnesses. It was at this point that the Mafia decided to step in. They had fallen apart after the war, fading into obscurity, but with money coming in from an anonymous source, they decided to grab the opportunity that arose. Teaming up with Hackers (who were founded by the inventors who survived) and hiding their true identity, they helped by creating prosthetics. Cybernetics. Tech. Jobs. They were doing more for the people than the corps ever did, instantly gaining the people’s support and helping business thrive in the black market. The corp acknowledged their work, but were ignorant, seeing them as nothing other than Good Samaritans. In time, the Mafia gained enough support and a large enough system to reveal themselves, presenting their ideals and plans to everyone in Neodrift. The MegaCorps were furious, but they couldn’t attack - with no idea of how far the Mafia’s influence had spread or the weapons they may have developed, any attempt of violence could have backfired horribly. The corporation of Scientific Discovery proposed the idea of also helping the people, by improving health spans and creating a better quality of life as a way to gain support again. Experiments began as they started to work on drugs that could carry out their ‘perfect’ plan. Years passed until it was finally finished - then mutated and became a virus, breaking out of the containment of the labs. Contaminating most of the city, the Virus was quickly deemed harmless. Mostly. The virus reacted to the powers that lay dormant in people, becoming active again as energy was fed into it. As a couple of generations had passed, the strength of the mutated genes had weakened, allowing the powers to become active without damaging the host’s body like before. Those affected by the radiation and the Virus now had the pure energy manifest into a unique power. With the virus taking effect everywhere, the city immediately fell into chaos. Both the Mafia and the Mega Corps tried to keep peace, but power-fuelled crimes and murders still continued. It took many months until they were able to suppress most of the criminals, discontent growing among the people in the city. Public power usage and advanced technology was hereby banned to try and deter any future crime sprees. Two new parties arose from this ordeal; the Runners and the Enforcers. The Runners are the rogues and vigilantes of Neodrift. Notorious mainly for their rooftop parkour and petty crimes, they live on the edge. Stealing to survive. Breaking things for personal enjoyment. They want nothing more but freedom and to run without oppression. The Enforcers are the so-called ‘Heroes’ of the city. Employed by the MegaCorps, their job is to weed out lawbreakers; the restrictions on power usage being lifted for them. Their focus went onto those who were now deemed lawless; namely, the Mafia and the Hackers. Whilst the Enforcers carried out their dirty work, the Mega Corps assessed their situation. With the crime sprees that had broken out in the last decade, and the Mafia taking a good chunk of their support the decade before, they realized that they couldn’t rely on just Enforcers to keep the city safe. They needed more surveillance. Wanted more, and the Runners and the Lawless were aware of this. Tensions are growing, and all parties are preparing for conflict. To fight for freedom - or full control. Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__